Question: $ 1.59 + \dfrac{7}{5} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{7}{5} = 1.4$ Now we have: $ 1.59 + 1.4 = {?} $ $ 1.59 + 1.4 = 2.99 $